


Найди меня

by LubitelnitsaHE



Series: #hankgav800_2020 [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Метеора | Meteora (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Pre-Slash, вейланин!Гэвин
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE
Summary: Вырваться с Веила стало идеей-фикс с тех самых пор, когда Гэвин Рид узнал об иных расах.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Gavin Reed
Series: #hankgav800_2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814563
Kudos: 2





	Найди меня

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках ивента #hankgav800_2020.  
> Тема: Космос
> 
> Термины из комикса Метеора:  
> Вейлане — человекоподобная раса, отличаются дополнительной парой рук, строение грудной клетки и пигментацией кожи. Серьёзно относятся к именам и маскам. Одна из мер наказания: полная или частичная чистка памяти. Представитель из комикса: Тео  
> Килопульс — 16,3 земной минуты.  
> Мито — грибоподобная раса. Представитель из комикса: Заб Неру  
> Живой кристалл — искусственно созданная раса. Представитель из комикса: Уле  
> Эйламцы — трёхрогие одноглазые синекожие гуманоиды. Представитель из комикса: адмирал Деймуш

Вырваться с Веила стало идеей-фикс с тех самых пор, когда Гэвин Рид узнал об иных расах. На родной планете ему было суждено всю жизнь проработать, занимаясь ботаникой из-за своего клана, однако что-то в нём сопротивлялось устоям.

Он всегда старался выделяться, быть первым.

Затем в его жизни появился Космос. Набор в межпланетную экспедицию, на которую он, порой идя по головам, попал. Что-то его гнало прочь.

Перспективы за пределами Веила будоражили воображение.

«Мечты сбываются», — мрачно подумал Гэвин, удирая на космическом корабле от преследования.

Его явно хотели взять живым — для вейланина потеря памяти и маски считалась куда хуже смерти. Или же на него имелись какие-то планы.

Курс корабля чуть сбился. Беглый взгляд на датчики, попытка выправить траекторию, осознание — энергетический капкан.

«А вот хрен вам!»

Небольшой подарок от знакомого полулегально торговца. Резкий толчок — и вот Гэвин оставил преследователей далеко позади. Он тяжело вздохнул и начал проверять работу режима «тишины». Всё было в порядке, поэтому через килопульс его не нагнали по следу.

«Прекрасно, значит, в этом не обманул».

Гэвин откинулся в кресле, одной парой рук начал массировать голову, а вторую сложил на груди. План действий. Ему нужен был план действий. Космос огромен, есть где спрятаться, но ему однозначно нужно будет как-то существовать.

На его лице, скрытой под маской, появилась улыбка-оскал.

Он прорвётся.

Вывел на экран карту ближайших космополисов. Немного поразмыслив, он направился к тому, где его с наименьшей вероятностью будут искать.

***

— Проклятье, — прорычал Гэвин, зажимая раненную руку. — А ну, расступись! — закричал, отпихивая какого-то рослого незнакомца и продолжая плутать в толпе.

Всё шло хорошо поначалу. Он сумел обменять свой корабль на другой, более незаметный, приобрёл лекарства и одежду, в оружии не было необходимости — прихватил с собой с родной планеты. А ещё он раздобыл карту нелегальных маршрутов, на которых нельзя было встретить сотрудников правопорядка.

Расслабился. Зря, как оказалось — на пятой планете его выследили.

В какой-то момент показалось, что у него получилось оторваться, и он рванул в сторону порта. Прохожих стало слишком много, они тормозили, съедая его преимущество. Заприметив переулок, Гэвин нырнул в него. Пара поворотов, перелез через какую-то решётку, в одном месте даже пришлось пробежать по какому-то навесу, доблестно с него упав, и вот он должен был выйти к порту с кораблями.

Память его подвела. Тяжело дыша, он остановился возле какого-то корыта, чью модель распознать с ходу не получилось. Гэвин повертел головой, пытаясь осознать, в какую сторону идти, чтобы выбраться к настоящим кораблям, а не этому недоразумению. Которое, наверное, даже оторвать от поверхности не сможет.

Наконец-то заметив выход, Гэвин потащился к нему. И только в этот момент он почувствовал нехватку крови. Рука очень сильно ныла. После долгого бега маска, которую он до последнего не хотел снимать, начала мешать.

«Нет времени на перевязку, надо сначала убраться куда подальше с этой планеты», — решил Гэвин и направился прочь. И чуть не врезался на незнакомца, появившегося перед ним.

— Хей!..

Тело среагировало быстрее мозга — Гэвин схватил нож и взмахнул, целясь в глотку. Комплекция, голос — перед ним вейланин! Преследователь!

— Ну уж нет, вы не отнимете моё имя и маску! — воинственно выкрикнул Гэвин противнику, который отшатнулся от его выпада, и выхватил пистолет.

Который тут же улетел, выбитый незнакомцем. Гэвин крутанулся, уворачиваясь от удара, и сделал выпад ножом. Хотел попасть в живот, но чиркнул по руке.

Красная кровь — точно вейланин!

И, к отчаянию Гэвина, явно очень тренированный. А ведь тот даже не использовал вторую пару рук! Шансы были не в пользу Гэвина, но он трепыхался до последнего, надеясь на нож — противник 

Бежать некуда, он сам загнал себя в ловушку.

Со звоном улетел нож, а самого Гэвина ткнули носом в землю, придавив сверху коленом. Боль от раненной руки затмила глаза, и он услышал свой жалобный стон. Дёрнулся.

— Замри, — от повелительного холодного тона пробежались мурашки по коже.

Гэвин перестал шевелиться, тихонько всхлипнув. Добегался. Он слегка вздрогнул, когда его руку вытянули и начали ощупывать. Недовольный цокот.

— Это же надо свою руку до такого довести. У вейлан, конечно, их много, но…

Продолжая удерживать коленом руки, противник развернул его голову и вопреки слабому протесту снял маску.

— Господи, ты же совсем ребёнок! — воскликнул вейланин. Или нет? Где его маска?

Безымянный?

— Так, я сейчас тебя отпущу, и ты без глупости пойдёшь на мой корабль, — проговорил противник, смотря глаза в глаза. Слишком интимный жест, если брать мерки Веила, однако… — Я вправлю руку, обработаю, и ты пойдёшь на все четыре стороны, ясно?

Гэвин кивнул, хлюпая носом. Отчаяние, вцепившееся ему в глотку, отступало. Это был не его преследователь.

Или такая манипуляция, чтоб заманить его внутрь?

— Верни маску, — встав, потребовал Гэвин

— Да ради Бога, — незнакомец как-то странно пожал плечами и отдал ему маску.

— И я не ребёнок!

Незнакомец с улыбкой кивнул. Гэвин чувствовал — никого он тут не убедил. Сейчас у него появилась возможность внимательней рассмотреть незнакомца. Голубые глаза, светлые волосы и светлая кожа без пятен.

— Иди внутрь, а твоё оружие пока побудет у меня. Во избежание.

Незнакомец повернулся к нему спиной, и до Гэвина дошло, почему тот не использовал вторую пару рук.

У него их не было.

Это настолько его поразило, что он не попробовал атаковать.

— Так ты землянин!

— Что, я настолько на мито не похож? — засмеялся незнакомец, поднимаясь. Гэвин не проследил, куда именно тот убрал нож и пистолет.

— Земля под изоляцией! Её нарушение…

— Моё присутствие здесь — прямое доказательство, что кое-кто его нарушает. Прошу на борт, надо заняться твоей рукой, пока до ампутации дело не дошло.

Гэвин подчинился. Землянин! Он был ошарашен.

Их называли отсталой расой, и Веил всячески открещивался от сходства между землянами и вейланами. Сейчас Гэвин не ощущал в себе ни капли ненависти или презрения: одно дело ненавидеть кого-то далёкого, другое — когда впервые сталкиваешься нос к носу.

Корыто изнутри оказалось более продвинутым, чем снаружи. Гэвин сел на предложенное ему место и старался не двигаться, осматриваясь по сторонам. На стенах, не занятых экранами, висели плакаты, написанных не непонятном языке. Были ещё инородные детали, но тут он судить о планете происхождения не мог: про быт иных рас его знания не отличались подробностью.

Землянин вернулся с аптечкой и присел рядом. Только сейчас Гэвин почувствовал, насколько тот крупнее.

— Пока я тебя латаю, рассказывай, — землянин взял раненную руку, которую Гэвин послушно протянул.

— Что рассказывать?

— Можешь начать, — землянин взял в руку шприц и ввёл, Гэвин напрягся, поэтому пояснил: — Обезболивающее, процесс будет неприятным. Можешь начать с имени. Меня, кстати, зовут Хэнк. А тебя, мальчик с Веила?

— Гэвин Рид. И я уже взрослый.

— Как грозно. Ну так что, — Хэнк начал массировать руку, — как ты в это вляпался?

— От родителей оторвался, — брякнул первое, что пришло в голову.

Хэнк фыркнул.

— Из-за этого тебя преследуют сородичи, чтобы лишить маски?

— Откуда ты?..

— Я любознательный, — ответил Хэнк, аккуратно вправляя локоть, — как только осознал, что назад мне не вернуться, начал изучать все расы. И какая жалость, что наиболее близкая к нам раса, землян ненавидит.

Гэвин угрожающе (насколько мог в своём положении) зарычал:

— Не заговаривай мне зубы! Откуда ты узнал о преследовании?

— Видел, как ты улепётывал от других вейлан. Ты меня даже пихнул. А потом — догадался. — Хэнк посмотрел ему глаза в глаза, и хоть на его губах была улыбка, взгляд стал строже. — Лучше не ври, от твоего поведения зависит моё решение касательно тебя.

Гэвин поджал губы. Землянин, скорее, не поймёт… Но, проклятье, он устал! Слишком нервные у него выдались последние дни, хотелось выговориться, вылить эмоции.

Хэнк оказался удобным слушателем. Не перебивал, не вставлял ненужные комментарии, а ещё не отвлекался от работы. К моменту, как Гэвин закончил, он успел обработать рану и начать её зашивать — в пылу погони Гэвин не заметил, что она стала больше.

— Я слышал, что у вас порой за совсем мелкие провинности наказывают потерей маски, но чтоб за несовершённое ещё действие, — Хэнк покачал головой. — Может…

Раздался непонятный рёв. Гэвин чуть ли не вскочил, но твёрдая рука его удержала на месте.

— Сиди, это передатчик. Бен?

На экране появился живой кристалл.

— Хэнк, я закончил, подбери меня. Ты не один?.. — заметив Гэвина, спросил некий Бен.

— Да вот, решил немного скорой помощью поработать. Благо вейлане и земляне похожи.

— Ты же помнишь, что Веил ненавидит Землю?

— Ага, именно поэтому когда надо пораздражать контрагентов-вейлан, иду я. Пришли свои координаты, а с парнишкой я разберусь.

Связь прервалась, Хэнк сел за пульт управления. Гэвин, укачивая руку, встал рядом. Он был заинтригован, хотя старался не подавать виду.

— Интересный из вас дуэт.

— Ты это ещё моего друга Джеффа не видел, он с Эйлама.

— И чем вы занимаетесь?

Хэнк слегка поморщился.

— Нас называют честными контрабандистами. Мне не нравится это название, но оно открывает многие двери.

То, что раньше Гэвин назвал корытом, взлетело. Хэнк плавно набирал высоту.

— Если тебя несильно смутит, я высажу тебя непосредственно у твоего корабля: не хочу гадать, дойдёшь ли ты до него без приключений. Ты его где оставил?

— Скажу, как подлетим.

Гэвин задумался. Сердце, как бешенное, билось в груди. Мысли лихорадочно проносились в голове.

«Открывает многие двери», да?

Может, это его шанс, который он так долго ждал?

Не хотелось упускать, но и тешить себя лишними надеждами тоже не хотелось.

— Знаешь, это как-то нечестно, — протянул Гэвин.

— Что именно?

— Я тебе столько рассказал, а ты о себе — нет. Что насчёт честных контрабандистов?

Хэнк на него посмотрел с улыбкой. Затем наклонился и достал карточку.

— Ну так почему бы нам не продолжить общение? Ты парень толковый, как мне кажется, и если чуть сменишь тактику побега да маску поменяешь, то сможешь уйти от преследователей, — посоветовал Хэнк и протянул карточку Гэвину. — Всю следующую неделю мы будем в этом месте, найди меня, если интерес не пропадёт.

— Не буду отказываться от столь занятного предложения, — Гэвин принял карточку и посмотрел на экран.

Они долетели до портов — Гэвин, убегая, умудрился оказаться совершенно не в том месте. Быстро отыскал свой корабль и указал на него Хэнку.

Лишь убедившись в отсутствии преследователей, Гэвин покинул корабль Хэнка.

— До встречи.

— Удачи, маленький вейланин, — поддел его Хэнк напоследок, и двери закрылись, не давая Гэвину прокричать в ответ: «Я не ребёнок!».

Но раздражения не было ни капли.

Карточка приятно жгла руку.

«Надо сбить преследователей с курса, а потом я тебя найду».


End file.
